Is he the one?
by Mavis The Great Magician
Summary: Rebecca Bunch is a successful lawyer that decided to move to West Covina one day. She moved there because of Josh Chan who she fell in love when they met in a camp. Follow Rebecca as she tries to win Josh's heart or will she end up with someone else. Read in to find out egBecca (GregXRebecca)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

Hello guys! This is my first Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Fanfic. Hope you guys will enjoy it and don't forget to leave a comment or follow my story. I will update weekly. Also, do join my new Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Forum. Thanks!

Here is the link: forum/Crazy-Ex-Girlfriend-Rp-forum/186054/

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Adventure Begins**

It was a fine morning in West Covina but the calmness disappeared as Valencia's voice could be heard from the bar that Greg worked. What happened was a waiter accidentally spilled some juice on Valencia's 500 dollar dress.

"Aaaaaaaargggggghhhhhh! My Dress! It's ruin!" Valencia screamed in an annoyed and angry tone.

"Calm down Valencia. We'll clean it off" Josh said trying to calm her down while trying to savage her dress but into no vain.

"We're going home Josh!" Valencia said as she walked out the bar. Meanwhile Rebecca just arrived and Valencia doesn't even looked at her as she walked away annoyed. Rebecca saw Josh and walked straight towards him

"Hey Josh, how are you in this fine morning?" Rebecca asked in a jolly tone looking at him

"Hey Becks, this morning started of really bad like can you see this mess?" Josh said but interrupted by Valencia's voice again

"JOSH! I SAID WE'RE GOING HOME AND I MEANT THE BOTH OF US!" Valencia yelled from the outside

"I gotta go Becks. See you around" Josh said with a smile as he hurried back towards Valencia.

Meanwhile Greg Serrano was at the storage room when all of this happened. He went back out and saw Rebecca at the bar. He silently tried to walk away but Rebecca saw him

"Greg!" Rebecca yelled as she sat in front of the bar. Greg just sighed as he walked towards her.

"Can I get you anything?" Greg asked looking at her

"I just wanted to say hi" Rebecca said with a smile

"That's it? Okay then" Greg said as he turned back but Rebecca stopped him

"Wait Greg. Actually I have a favour to ask you" Rebecca said looking at him

"What is it?" Greg asked while wondering what she wants. Rebecca rarely ask him to do anything as she always asked Josh to help her.

"I didn't brought my purse today but I am really thirsty Greg. It's hot outside and I really need a drink." Rebecca asked in a low tone while looking at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"Nope. Can't help you" Greg said with a firm tone

"Greg. Please just one drink. You want me to die of dehydration. Do you know that…." Rebecca was about to tell him about people dying of dehydration when Greg interrupted him

"Oh alright. Jeez, you're smart when you want to get the things you want" Greg said with a slight chuckle as he quickly whipped up some juice and gave it to her.

"Cranberry Juice. Enjoy" Greg said with a small smile. He couldn't ignore her request even if he wants to. That's the way he is. He always like that side of her from the moment he saw her walked in the bar. But he knows that she sets her eyes on Josh Chan. That's the reason she moved to West Covina even though she tried many times to deny it.

"Thanks. Did you heard about Valencia's dress? A waited spilled some juice on her dress. No wonder she was pissed. I felt so sad for her" Rebecca said in a low sad tone

"You feeling sorry for Valencia? I thought you would be happy that Josh's girlfriend is getting more trouble. Valencia is a lot of work. Josh will have to leave her sooner or later. That's your chance right" Greg said with a smile then chuckled

"What chance?" Rebecca asked raising her eyebrows

"To win Josh's heart. You moved here because him am I right?" Greg said with a sigh at the end

"No I didn't moved here because of Josh. Haven't I told you that many times?" Rebecca said as she playfully punching Greg's arm

After a few minutes, she finished her drink.

"Thanks Greg." She said as Greg put away her glass. Rebecca stood up and walked away

"See you around Greg" Rebecca said and walked away before Greg could say anything. He just sighed as he went back to the storage room.

Time flew fast as it was already in the afternoon. Greg decided that he would head down the mall as he wanted to buy some food for his father. His father was sick in the hospital and even though his father was well fed there. He insisted that he wants to eat burritos. So Greg always stopped by the burrito place when he takes a break. When he got there, he bought 2 pieces of burrito and started to walk away when he suddenly bumps into someone.

"So sorry…" Greg said but was slightly shocked looking at the person he bumped into

"Rebecca?"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **So what did you guys think? Do leave a comment or follow my story. Also feel free to give me some ideas for the story. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Greg?" Rebecca said looking at him.

"I'm so sorry Rebecca. Didn't saw you there. What are you doing here? Wait let me guess looking for Josh again" Greg said with a chuckle holding out a hand

"I am not looking for him Greg. What's wrong with you" Rebecca said punching his arm softly with a playful manner.

"So mind telling me then?" Greg asked raising his eyebrows

"Well you know that Josh's birthday is this weekend and I want to buy something for him but I don't know what" Rebecca said with a frown

"Well lucky for you I know what Josh likes since he and I are friends"

"Really Greg? Please help me find something for him please" Rebecca said in a begging kinda tone

Greg didn't said anything but just started to walked away

"You're not helping me?" Rebecca asked him

"Well if you want my help. Better get moving. We have a lot of shops to go to" Greg said with a smile. Rebecca followed him with a smile on her face. She felt lucky to have a friend like Greg.

Even though they are friends. She have hurt Greg's feelings a lot like the time she and Greg went for a date at the Taco festival that ended up with her sleeping with another guy. Greg wasn't happy at that at all. Now it has been like months after that incident. Greg has been in a relationship with Rebecca's neighbour Heather. She was not the type of girl that you can say a perfect fit for Greg but like they say we can't be picky.

After a few minutes of walking. They reached a place called Geek Techs.

" Is this place like the place where Josh works?" Rebecca asked him while looking at the place.

"You have to go in to find out" Greg said with a cheeky smile as he led her inside.

Inside the place was a lot of video games, consoles, and many more. This place is a heaven for game maniacs or Geeks.

"Well there is sure a lot of stuff. Just pick anything you like and show it to me. You want the perfect present for Josh right?"

"Yeah. I just look around. I call you when I need you" Rebecca said with a chuckle as she went in the first row of the shelves with a lot of games in it. Meanwhile Greg looks around at the latest gadget

"Well Josh doesn't play games. Or josh plays this kind of games?" Rebecca said to herself as she moved on to the Consoles corner. She could see a lot of variety of game consoles but the one that took her attention was the 3D head console. It's made of the latest technology that makes you feel like you're in the game that you're playing

"This looks good for Josh. I should show it to Greg" Rebecca said as she took it without even looking at the price tag. She found him looking at a type of phone.

"Greg, I found this thing. Do you think this is good enough for Josh?" Rebecca said as she handed it to him. Greg's eyes widen as he looked at the thing.

"This is perfect for Josh but have you looked at the price of this thing? It's a thousand dollars" Greg said but rebecca just looked at him

"I'll pay for it Greg. It's worth it as a birthday present for Josh" Rebecca said and Greg just smile

She would do anything for Josh because she cares for him a lot. No one would take this much trouble for someone that they don't care that deeply.

"Well suits yourself bunch" Greg said calling her by her last name. Rebecca just smiled as she went to pay for it. As they went out the shop. Rebecca saw something on the big screen in the mall. It was the Alvin and the Chipmunks movie that she wanted to watch. She just squealed looking at the trailer.

"Are you alright Bunch?" Greg asked looking slightly worried

"I am fine Greg. It's just that I want to watch that movie" Rebecca said pointing at the screen

"Well we can watch it now if you want. We still can buy the tickets." As Greg said that. Rebecca's face lighted up

"Really Greg! Let's go then" Rebecca said as she literally took his hand towards the cinema.

"2 tickets for the Alvin and the Chipmunks movie please" Rebecca said with a smile

"That's 15 dollar" The woman that works at the cinema said to her. Rebecca was about to take out her purse when Greg stopped her.

"I pay for the tickets. It's the least I can do" Greg said as he quickly paid for the ticket. Rebecca just smiled as they went in the cinema and took there seat in the front row. They sat side by side waiting for the movie to start. As the movie started. Rebecca just smiled watching the movie while Greg just looked at her. He thought of how Rebecca looks really cute smiling. As the movie ended. Rebecca ended up sleeping on Greg's shoulder.

"Hey Rebecca. Wake up. The movie's over" Greg said as Rebecca slowly woke up.

"Sorry I fell asleep. You wanna go home Greg?" She asked and he just nodded

"It's getting dark and we should get going." Greg said as he led her out of the cinema and out of the mall.

"I had fun today Greg. Thanks for following me finding a present for Josh "

"You're welcome Rebecca." Greg said with a smile and Rebecca hugged him. It took Greg by surprised but was happy at the same time.

"See you at the bar tommorow Serrano." Rebecca said with a chuckle.

"See you tommorow Bunch" Greg said with a smile as he walked away feeling really happy.

 **To be continued**

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please leave a comment or mark this story as your favorite. Also you can give me some ideas for the story either through PMs or just commen . Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Josh's Birthday**

The day has come for Josh's birthday party that weekend. All of Josh's friends and family gathered in his house for the celebration. All his family members came from many places some close and some are really far from his home. The sound of people talking and Valencia's talking about the Yoga classes that she is teaching to Josh's parents but they didn't look interested especially Josh's mother. She doesn't like Valencia for some reason. She didn't liked her when she came over during thanksgiving either.

At that moment. Rebecca just arrived at the door step as she silently went in. Josh saw her and waved at her happily.

"Hi Josh. Sorry I am late" Rebecca said with a smile as she walkes towards him.

"It's ok. Glad that you could made it" Josh said with a smile while Valencia wasn't that amused at Rebecca

"Rebecca darling. You must be hungry. Come in and eat" said with a welcoming smile unlike the smile that she gave to Valencia.

"Alright , coming right over" Rebecca said then followed her. He tasted a lot of different Filipino foods but she liked the Dinuguan the most.

"I see you're already full" A voice said as Rebecca was sitting at the couch. She turned around and saw Greg.

"Greg. I thought you weren't the party type of guy" Rebecca said to him.

"I come to anywhere that has boose in it" Greg said holding a glass of beer.

"That's the only reason?" Rebecca said with a chuckle when suddenly she heard Josh calling for him.

"Hey Becks. Can you follow me for a sec?" Josh said from the outside of his house..

"You have to go. He's calling you" Greg said with a smile as he looks at Rebecca happily walking towards Josh.

"What's up" She asked him

"I wanna see the sunset Becks. The view from here is the best. I want to watch it with Valencia but she went home. Got stomach ache or something" Josh said as he led her to a bench. In front of them was the most beautiful view of the sunset. They took a seat beside each other as they looked at it.

"It's really beautiful Josh." Rebecca said as she moved in closer to her.

At that moment also, Greg went outside to get some fresh air when he saw them looking at the sunset together. Greg just looked at them with a sigh as Rebecca and Josh look at the sunset with Josh laughing at Rebecca's jokes about sunset. Greg felt like he lost the chance many months ago. He went back home feeling rather sad but tried so hard to deny it. Rebecca belongs with Josh. Why should I care? She is crazy for Josh. Everyone knows that. Besides, I have Heather" Greg said to himself while many more questions popped up in his mind on the way back to his home. He got more and more confused about his feelings. As he was thunking about that. He didn't realised that he was heading towards a car.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **So what did you guys think of the chapter? Do leave a review or mark this story as your favorite thanks. Also don't forget to join my new Forum about thus show. The link is in chapter 1.**


	4. Chapter 4

__**Chapter 4**

Greg was still upset and didn't even noticed the car that he was heading straight into. It took the driver of the car to horn Greg but it was to late. Both car collided like two bulls fighting each other. Greg was bleeding heavily as he got the worse from the impact. His shirt was covered in blood and broken glass can be seen everywhere. Several bystanders walked by and saw the carnage. One of them quickly called the ambulance and 15 minutes later it arrived. Greg was put on a stretcher as he quickly was put in the ambulance with the other driver. The ambulance rushed out from the place

It took approximately another 10 minutes as the ambulance was lucky there was no traffic. Both Greg and the other driver were rushed into the ICU as both of them lost a lot of blood.

Meanwhile, back at the party. Rebecca was chatting with one of Josh's friend when she received a phone call. She ignored it at first but it rang the second time. She went out from the house wanting to answer her phone

"Hello?" Rebecca asked

"Is this Rebecca Bunch?" The called asked

"This is her. Who is this?" Rebecca asked curiously

"I am calling from the Hospital. Do you know someone named Greg Serrano?" The called asked and Rebecca suddenly became nervous.

"Is everything alright? What happened?" Rebecca asked in a tensed voice. At that moment, Josh went outside to get some fresh night air and noticed her getting nervous all of a sudden. He walked towards her.

" was involved in a car accident." The caller said and Rebecca mouth dropped wide open. She was truly shocked. One of her best friends just got into an accident. Rebecca liked him a lot and wanted to talk to him in the party but he mysteriously left.

"Car Accident? Is he alright? I going there right now" Rebecca said to the caller and just hung up. She didn't noticed but tears was falling down her face. Josh noticed it and tried to comfort her.

"Are you alright Becks? Why are you crying?" Josh asked comforting her.

"It's Greg. He's in the hospital because of an accident." Rebecca said to him as Josh was in shock. He didn't expected that at all. He knew Greg was a careful driver so something must have bothered his mind. Josh gave her a hug trying to comfort her again

"Let's go to the hospital now Rebecca." Josh suggested and she just nodded. Josh took her hand as they walked towards the car.

As they drove towards the hospital. There was an awkward silence between them. It was so silent like even you can hear the wind blows. Rebecca was just to shocked to talk to anyone at the moment and Josh was the same. As they arrived at the hospital. They rushed to the counter.

"Excuse me. Which floor is Greg Serrano in?" Rebecca asked the nurse.

"He's at the 7th floor but you can't see him just yet. He's still in the ICU. I suggest wait outside" The nurse said to them. Both of them took the elevator and reached the floor. They waited patiently for the doctor to come out with the news.

"Everything's going to be alright Rebecca. Greg is a strong guy. He can get through this" Josh said as he held her hand really tight. Rebecca just managed to pray and hope that Greg can live because she has a lot of things to talk to him about.

As every moment goes by. Doctors came in and out of the room but none have the news that they wanted. A few more hours gone by and still no news. Rebecca became even more anxious and didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't want to lose Greg. Finally after a grueling 4 hours, a doctor stopped in front of them.

"Families of Greg Serrano?" The doctor asked them

"We're his friends. What's his condition doctor?" Josh asked him and the doctor just gave them a look.

" is stable for now but we have some bad news for you. His leg is broken so he needs to be in a wheelchair for a long time. Approximately 3 months. The other thing is he lost a lot of blood and need a blood transfusion fast. He is type O positive and we need the same donor."

"I am an A positive. I cannot give him" Josh said to the doctor.

"I can. I am O positive. Let's do it now Doctor" Rebecca said with a determine voice. The doctor just nodded as she followed the doctor with Josh close behind. They went inside the room and saw Greg lying on the bed with his head heavily bandaged. Rebecca took a seat beside him as the doctor prepared the things needed. He did the normal procedure and it took an hour to do the process. Along that time Rebecca just stared at Greg sleeping and she just smiled as she was helping a friend. As the process ended. The doctor put a cotton and taped it into Rebecca's arm to cover the tiny hole while doing the same for Greg.

"Now you can go back or just stay here. There's a chair for you to sit but only one person can be with him for the night" The doctor said to them

"Thanks Doctor" Both of them said as the doctor walked away.

"I'll be staying tonight Josh. Maybe you could tell Heather about this Josh. She lives just next door yo my apartment. She needs to know about this. She is Greg's girlfriend" Rebecca said and Josh just nodded

"Goodnight Rebecca" Josh said as he hugged her softly and walked away.

Rebecca just watch as she slowly fall to sleep beside Greg smiling knowing that Greg is going to be safe now. She just didn't realised that she was starting to fall for Greg. She just haven't noticed it yet.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Please leave a review or mark this story as your favorite. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Greg slowly woke up and held his head trying to remember what happened. He was startled a little as he looked at Rebecca asleep beside his bed. He didn't know that Rebecca was with him all night long waiting for him to wake up. Greg just looked at her sleeping peacefully. At that moment, Rebecca woke up by Greg's movement and was happy that he was finally awake

"Morning Greg, how are you feeling?" Rebecca said as she yawned looking at him

"My head still hurts and i am guessing my leg is broken?" Greg said looking at his leg

"I am sorry that this happened to you Greg. I am going to take care of you so don't worry" As Rebecca said that, Greg chuckled a little

"What's so funny Serrano?" Rebecca asked with a frown. Greg stopped chuckling as she asked him that.

"It's nothing Bunch. I just wanna say thank you. You know for being here even though I haven't treated you well lately" Greg said to her looking down feeling guilty. It wasn't her fault that he was feeling grumpy for the past few days. It's because Greg and Heather just broke up but he kept telling people that he was still dating Heather. He just don't wanna feel left out.

"It's okay Greg. What happened last night Greg. Josh said that you were a careful driver" Rebecca asked and Greg tried to look away.

"Greg, you know you don't need to tell me if you don't want to" Rebecca said with a sigh. Greg just sighed as well as he turned back to look at her

"I am sorry Rebecca. I just don't want to talk about this. My dad is still sick and now I am in the hospital. I don't even know how can I pay for all of these" Greg said with a shrug then Rebecca softly took his hand. Her gentle touch was soothing for Greg.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it" She said and Greg was slightly shocked

"I can't accept your help Rebecca. I don't want to bother you with my problems. This is my problem and I have to deal with it myself. Understand" Greg said sounding angry but sad at the same time. The last thing he wants is creating troubles for Rebecca.

"I didn't asked for your permission Greg, I am going to pay for it and you just have to learn to accept it. You always helped me get through my problems. Just let me help you okay" Rebecca said as she held his arm even tighter. Greg just looked at her determine face and just smiled

"Alright, you win. You can do whatever you want. Just let me make it up to you some day"

"You got a deal Serrano" Rebecca said still holding his hand.

"You can let go off my hand now Bunch" Greg said and Rebecca quickly let go of his hand. Both of them just blushed and looked away smiling.

A female nurse came in the room carrying a tray of food.

"Glad that you're away . Here's breakfast or you want to take your girlfriend for breakfast at the cafeteria" As soon as the nurse said that, Rebecca blushed looking at the nurse then at Greg

"I am not his girlfriend" Rebecca said blushing slightly as Greg nodded in agreement. The nurse just chuckled looking at them

"There's a wheelchair in front of the room. Feel free to take it" The nurse said as she walked out putting the food on a table beside Greg. It was a normal porridge that you can find anywhere. Greg just looked at it and Rebecca knew Greg didn't want to eat that

"Come on Serrano, let's go find a taco stand outside" Rebecca said as she took the wheelchair and Greg moved from his bed to the wheelchair.

They took the elevator down and reached the cafeteria. There was a lot of people with tables lined up. People was busy lining up to pay for food. Some was just looking at the menu board. There was a lot of variety from Chinese food to British food.

"Well do you want to eat here Greg or you still want the taco's?" Rebecca asked with a smile as Greg looked around. Nothing took his interest as he just looked around

"Let's go to the park. Maybe we can have something to eat there? It's around here" Greg said with a smile as he guided Rebecca. She just pushed his wheelchair following Greg's instructions. Soon they reached the park which is not that far from the hospital. It's literally just beside the hospital. They found the Taco stand and they went towards it.

"2 taco's please" Rebecca ordered and and the guy quickly made the taco's. Greg was about to take out his wallet when Rebecca just paid the guy.

"Here you go. Enjoy" She said and Greg just took it

"Thanks, you don't have to pay it you know" Greg said to her as she pushed the wheelchair towards a sidewalk.

In front of them was a few kids playing basketball. All of them played happily with each other. Beside the court was a bowling alley. It's kinda huge as it almost covered the basketball court. Rebecca took a seat beside him on a chair and took a bite of the taco. Greg also took a bite and not even realising it, both of the taco's were finished. Greg looked at Rebecca and just chuckled when he saw Rebecca's mouth have a tomato stain. It kinda made her looked like a clown

"What's so funny?" Rebecca wondered as Greg keep chuckling

"Your mouth, it's red" Greg chuckled as Rebecca wiped it off. Some of it was still on her mouth.

"Is it gone?" Rebecca asked with a frown.

"It's still there. Hold on a sec" Greg said as he used his thumb to clean it off. Rebecca and Josh looked at each other eyes smiling at each other. Greg's heart was beating really fast. He was thinking of kissing her as their faces moved closer. Greg could feel the warmth of her as their faces was inches apart and they were about to kiss when they heard a familiar voice

"Found you guys" A voice spoke and it startled both of them as they quickly backed away. They looked at their backs and saw it was Josh and Valencia. Rebecca quickly stood up looking at Josh.

"Hi Josh" Rebecca said with a happy tone. She was happy to see Josh again but Valencia on the other hand didn't looked happy at all. She hates Rebecca a lot.

"Hi Rebecca. I see you're bringing Greg for fresh air" Josh said with a smile as he fist bumped with Greg. "How are you doing man. Your head still hurting?"

"It's still hurts but I'll lived" Greg joked but quickly looked away. He missed the chance to kiss her just now and it was bugging him a lot.

"You haven't gone back home yet Rebecca. I think you should head home, take a bath and rest. Greg is in good hands here" Josh said to her and she just nodded.

"You're right, I'll come back later Greg" Rebecca said with a smile as she walked away. Josh pushed him back to the hospital. At that moment, he kept thinking of the near kiss...

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **SO what did you guys think? Please leave a review or follow and mark this story as your favorite. Also do follow my Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Forum. The link is in the first chapter and also in my profile. Do PM me to send in your ideas. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

"That night, Greg was still sleeping on his hospital bed when he heard some noise from his room outside. He didn't bothered to check but he woke up when he heard his door suddenly. He slowly looked towards the door and he was startled. In front of him stood his ex-girlfriend Heather. They broke up not to long ago. Not even a month. But Heather cared for Greg.

"Hey dude, I brought nacho's for late night snack. I know you're hungry" Heather said as she marched in the room. She was still upset by the break up but she knew it would happen eventually. She took a seat beside Greg while he was still in shocked and was kinda speechless.

"Are you alright? They didn't told me you have Amnesia or something or you hit your head so hard you lose the ability to speak" Heather said looking at him

"I am fine Heather but what are you doing here?" Greg said as he laid back down

"I came to visit you dummy. No one said their ex can't visit each other anymore" Heather said to him while Greg just managed to chuckle.

"How did you went pass the doctor's outside? It's not visiting hours" Greg asked and Heather was about to answer when Greg interrupted her.

"On a second thought, don't tell me. I don't want to know and for your information. I am hungry" Greg said as he took a piece eating it. He haven't eaten nachos for a while now. Mexican food always pleases him.

Heather just looked at him with a bored face like usual. She didn't know how to act in front of him anymore. She wanted to yell at him because of the break up but seeing him like that made her think twice. Instead, she just looked away like everything was fine. But one thing that Greg learnt during the the time that they were dating is Heather will keep silent if something is going wrong.

"You're mad at me aren't you. I can tell" Greg said to her and Heather gave him a look. It was like she wanted to cry but strangle him at the same time kinda look

"You think Greg?" Heather said to him. She doesn't normally called him Greg except when she is angry or upset.

"I am sorry Heather but you and I know it's bound to happen eventually. We had a great time when it lasted. I hope you can forgive me and stay friends" Greg said to her kinda like in a begging tone./p

"The friends part is fine with me but the forgiving part though. I cannot forgive you that easily Greg" Heather said looking at him.

"What can I do for you to forgive me Heather?" Greg asked her and she looked away

"I don't know Greg. You just have to live with the uncertainty" Heather said with an evil looking smile.

"I hope you can get what you want Greg. I really hope you do" Heather said as she leaned on kissing him on the cheek. Greg was startled but blushed when she did that. He and Heather was special but he knew it wasn't forever.

"Heather walked out from the room with Greg looking at her with a smile as he kept eating the nachos. Suddenly Heather came back to his room

"And by the way dude, I found the nachos on the floor" Heather said and walked out again. Greg looked at her and quickly put away the nachos with a disgusted look. He didn't know if she was joking or not. He never figured out that part when they were dating.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Just one chance**

"It's been several months since the accident. Greg has finally recovered from it and now he is able to walk again. That morning, he was working back at homebase when he saw Rebecca Bunch walking in with a princess like outfit. The one like Cinderella or Elsa would wear. It was blue that's for certain. Greg'mouth almost dropped when he saw her. Well Greg thought she looked cute when he first saw her even though she ignored him.

"So where's Prince Charming? The evil queen locked him up?" Greg tried to joke but Rebecca just gave a chuckle.

"No Prince Charming for me. Paula told me to wear this for her birthday." Rebecca said then Greg just chuckled then sighed/p

"Why don't you ask Josh to come with you?" Greg teased her while Rebecca just stared at him.

"Josh has nothing to do with this ok. Besides Josh is away with Valencia in New York." Rebecca said with a slightly sad face. She did thought of inviting Josh if he wasn't in New York.

"That's sad bunch. You're a princess without a prince" Greg said with a chuckle again continuing teasing her. Rebecca just looked away feeling slightly embarrassed. Then she had a brilliant idea.

"How about you come to the birthday party Greg. Paula said to bring someone over there" Rebecca said almost in a begging tone. Greg just sighed looking at her.

"And you're bringing me of all people?" Greg asked her and she was silent for a while

"Well you're not exactly my first choice you know. I wanted to ask Heather but she was doing kinda like a Yoga thing in her house so I didn't want to bother her."

"That's good to know. So where do I sit at your list of choices" Greg raised his eyebrow looking at her.

"That's not the point. Do you want to be my date or not?" Rebecca asked her and Greg thought for a while

"I could if I wanted to Rebecca but you know I don't like going to this kind of parties." Greg said looking at her. Rebecca face fell flat dissapointed at him. She didn't want to go to the party alone.

"I won't force you Greg. I would go enjoy the party by myself and you stay here making drinks for people. See you around" Rebecca said quickly getting up and walking away. Greg just looked at her with a sad face.

"You should have said yes you idiot" Greg said to himself as he wiped the bar.

* * *

That night, Rebecca was at Paula's house enjoying herself with a plate of blueberry pie. She wasn't enjoying herself that much. She kept looking at the guest who was dancing on the dance floor together. The light was shining brightly on the dancefloor. It was kinda romantic scene she was looking at. She just kept thinking how lonely it was not dancing with somebody right now. Paula noticed her sitting alone and sat beside her.

"What's wrong Cookie? You're not enjoying yourself" Paula said to her and Rebecca ate the pie with her feelings in it./p

"I am enjoying myself Paula. Don't you see I am eating this wonderful pie by myself? Go and talk to the others. I am fine Paula. Just trust me" Rebecca said trying to hide her sadness./p

"If you say so Cookie" Paula said as she walked to the other guest as Rebecca kept devouring the pie. The songs 'Say Something' was played and Rebecca looked at the other guest dancing with a smile. She was startled when a voice said her name./p

"Hey you" The voice said and Rebecca smiled when she saw who it was. It was Greg standing there smiling wearing his usual black attire with sneakers. She always wondered what's up with him and black clothes/p

"Greg? I thought you weren't into this kind of parties?" Rebecca asked him and he just chuckled taking a seat beside her./p

"Well I don't. I just came to see if you're still alive and you're a mess" Greg teased her again looking at her messy face. He took a tissue wiping the blueberry on her face.

Rebecca just blushed when he did that. Her heart was beating fast like it was going to pop out from her body any second. She felt like that when she saw Josh back in New York but this time it was different feeling.

"Are you alright?" Greg asked her as he felt her face getting warmer.

"You're not sick right cause your face is really warm" Greg said as Rebecca finally managed to talk

"I am alright Greg. Do you wanna dance? I knoe you don't like dancing but can you dance with me just once" Rebecca asked with a smile as Greg thought for a moment.

"I don't wanna dance but I will dance with you if you want" Greg said as he stood up taking her hand as they head towards the dancefloor. Rebecca just happily followed him as they reached the centre. At that moment, the song (I'll be) by Ed McCain played and both of them held each other hands.

Their body was close together their faces inches apart from them. The room was silence as they started to slow dance together. Greg and Rebecca just stared at each other's eyes dancing slowly with the music./p

"You're a good dancer Greg. I am impressed." Rebecca said as Greg just smiled. They were this close but he wasn't nervous at all. It felt so right for him at that moment.

"I can say the same for you Rebecca" He said and she just laughed./p

Both of their faces was getting closer as they reached the chorus of the song. Both of them could hear the breath of each other. That's how close it was.

"Hey Greg, can I tell you something" Rebecca asked him as Greg continued to look at her.

"What is it Rebecca?" Greg asked her

"I have been thinking a lot" Rebecca said nervously still blushing. Greg just silently listening to her.

" I think I ..." Rebecca was about to say when she was interrupted by Paula's voice./p

"Cookie, can you help me cut the cake?" Paula said in a high voice. Greg and Rebecca pulled away from each other as she walked away.

"I gotta go. See you later?" Rebecca said giving a small wave at him and he just waved back.

Greg kept wondering what she was about to say. While Rebecca was almost gonna faint. She wanted to tell Greg that moment but she just looked at him with a sad face./p


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Phone call**

As Rebecca walked towards Paula,her heart was still beating fast. She was about to confess something to Greg. She didn't knew what was going to happen. If she told him, will he have the same feelings as her. If not, will it ruin their friendship? All these thoughts kept Rebecca thinking for a moment.

"Cookie? Are you in there?" Paula's voice brought her back to reality. Rebecca just nod trying to forget what just happen

"Yeah, I'm here. So where are the dishes?" Rebecca asked looking at Paula. She then look at the table and it was empty. Did Paula just lied to her she thought to herself.

"Actually I took care of it already. So is there something going on between you and Greg?" Paula asked her as Rebecca tried to come up with an answer. Did she had feelings for Greg or she just see him as her friend. She didn't know what to say at that point. Her mind went blank

"Um I don't know. Honestly, I thought there was something or maybe it's just me. I don't know" Rebecca asked as everything was so blurry to her at that point.

"Cookie, listen to me. Your ultimate goal here is Josh alright. Forget that you have feelings for Greg. He's an alcoholic and a unromantic you know. You're better off with Josh." Paula said but Rebecca tried not to listen to her. Paula was right about Greg but he knew that Greg was more than what she said. Greg was funny and understanding even though she acted like a jack ass sometimes. That's just the way Rebecca looks at him.

"I don't know Paula. Seriously could we stop talking about this" Rebecca said walking away from her. Paula jaw dropped wide open in shock as her cookie just walked away from her.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Greg was still waiting for Rebecca when he got a phone call. He took a look at it and was kinda shocked. It was from Wisconsin University Business school. He did applied to this University and didn't expect anything from it let alone a phone call. He went outside to get some privacy.

"Hello?" Greg answered as a woman's voice could be heard at the end

"May I speak to Mr. Greg Serrano?"

"This is him" Greg answered anxiously.

" , we would like to offer you a scholarship to study here in Wisconsin University. Congratulations" The woman said and Greg was elated. He didn't thought in a million years that he would get accepted let alone get a scholarship from it. That few years of hard work did paid off.

"Thank you so much, when do I start?" Greg asked anxiously.

"Next Monday is the registration. We would love to have you here " The woman said and he was kinda shocked. He didn't expect to start this soon.

"Uhh ok. I'll think about it " Greg said and the woman hung up. He didn't know what to do as he tried to think while holding his head. On the bright side, he can continue his study. On the other side, he have to leave his family, friends and especially Rebecca.

At that exact moment, Rebecca found Greg and quickly noticed his face worried about something.

"Hey, Are you alright?" She asked him and he just smiled. He didn't want anyone to know especially Rebecca about him going to further his studies.

"I am alright. Hate to spoil the party but I have to go back. I gotta check my father. Bye Bunch" Greg said awkwardly as he walked away. Rebecca looked at him weirdly but went back in the party.

Back at his home, Greg was lying on the sofa when his dad went in. He could clearly see his son deep in thought

"You're back early, did something happen?" His dad asked as Greg sat up looking at him.

"It's nothing dad." Greg said with a sigh but didn't believe him as he took a seat in front of him. Greg knew it was useless to lie to his dad

"I got a phone call from the university just now. I'll start next monday" Greg started and his dad just looked at him

"And you're not happy obviously. Weren't you trying so hard to get in the university in the first place? What's holding you back? If I am the reason that you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself" His dad said looking at his son

"It's not you dad, it's something else" Greg said and his dad knew what he was talking about

"It's not something. It's someone you're talking about. Is it Rebecca?" His dad asked and Greg looked at his father clearly shocked.

"How did you know?" Greg asked and just managed to chuckle

"You told me a million times about that girl ever since you first saw her. You even dated her twice and got dumped twice" chuckled and Greg was a bit annoyed

"I don't like her dad." Greg said trying not to blush but he just couldn't stop himself from going pink

"Don't torture yourself Greg. I know as well as you do that you like that girl really much. Why don't you just tell her how you feel? Or are you that scared?"

"It's not that simple dad. Trust me" Greg said to him

"Well whatever you do, I am proud of you alright. I know you will make the right decision" said in an encouraging tone

"I am going to sleep. Turn of the television before you go to sleep" said before going up to his bedroom. Greg laid back at his sofa staring at the blank wall not having a clue on what to do.

Next morning, Rebecca went to Home base looking for Greg. She went in and saw a lot of kids sitting down at the table with their friends and family. At the bar, she could see Kevin the manager and a few other bartenders. She was disappointed but went to the bar anyway

"Hi Kevin, where is Greg?" Rebecca asked with a smile as she sat in front of the bar.

"Greg took the night shift today. Didn't know what's the reason though" Kevin said to her.

"That's strange, I thought Greg always hates night shifts. I gotta call him. Bye Kevin" Rebecca said as she walked out dialing Greg's number.

At that moment, Greg's phone was ringing and it was Rebecca. He didn't want Rebecca to know what was happening. He was clearly avoiding her. He decided to just further his studies. He just put away his phone and and it went to voicemail

"Hey Greg, Where are you? Are you alright? Call me when you get this alright. Bye" Rebecca said then hung up.

"You know you gotta tell her somehow Greg" Mr. Serrano said looking at his son but he just shook his head putting his things on his box.

"She doesn't need to know alright dad" Greg said still packing his things.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Greg went to open it and it was Josh standing there.

"Greg, I brought some stuff from New York" Josh said as he took a look inside and could see that he was packing

"Where are you going? What's going on?" Josh asked him and Greg tried to look away. He didn't want anyone to know that he was leaving West Covina.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
